thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Junpei Iori
Current Background Junpei was a normal kid from Tatsumi port island. Hitting on girls, Avoiding staying at home due to his father who was an alchoholic and barely passing school. That is however. Until the night his persona awoke. Junpei was busy going to buy some food at a local store. When everyone around him seemed to change shape into coffins and the city seemed to have a dark green glow to it. Terrified Junpei hid in a corner and started to cry. Trying to wake up from the nightmare. That is until another Persona user. Akihiko. Found Junpei crying. And invited him to join S.E.E.S. A group of teens who fight shadows at midnight in a large tower called Tartarus. Junpei was surprised when he moved into the S.E.E.S dorm to see two people he knew from school. Yukari Takeba. A girl who always found the flaws in Junpei's plans to hit on girls. And a new student. Minato Arisato. Who he immediatly became friends with when he met them. Junpei immediatly showed jealousy however. When the out of field leader. Mitsuru decided to make Minato the leader of the team. Now angered Junpei attempted to prove himself to be a better leader on the teams first "Full moon mission." In which they had to defeat the Priestess Arcana on a moving train set to crash in five minutes. Junpei rushed ahead and got ambushed by shadows. Leaving Minato and Yukari to save him afterwards. For a few months later Junpei always showed jealousy toward Minato. Saying comments like. "You always have to be the hero. Don't you?" It isn't until Junpei meets a girl named Chidori. Who at first insults Junpei and everything he does when he got in the way of her drawing. Junpei however. Immediatly falls in love with her. And tries to impress her by saying "He is the leader of S.E.E.S" In reality though. Chidori was working for another team of Persona users. Strega. Where she threatened to kill Junpei if he didn't call off the mission. After being saved by S.E.E.S he visits Chidori every day at the hospital. It isn't until she escapes that Junpei has to fight her. However. Junpei was shot by the leader of Strega after the battle in the heart. Instantly killing Junpei. However Chidori herself decided to sacrifice herself to bring Junpei back to life. Which at that moment Junpei's persona evolved. First Appearance Junpei appeared in the new world outside of Castle Oblivion when he appeared in the new world. Where he immediatly ran into the group of Carly Nagisa, Yubel-Johan and Crocodile. Seeing Carly had a vehicle he immediatly acted friendly. Hoping to gain their trust so he could get a ride to the nearest city. However. After Carly summons Aslla Piscu Junpei panics. The creature scared him the moment he saw it. And he tried to make an escape. However the group there wouldn't have it. Junpei was attacked by each of the members. Almost losing his soul to Aslla Piscu. Barely holding on due to Chidori's power she gave Junpei. Named the Spring of Life. Which healed him very slightly. That is until he managed to strike up a fake deal. In return for his own life he planned to get them some souls for their 'Pet bird' In which he had to give Yubel-Johan Chidori's sketchbook. Which he promised he would hold on to. Now searching for a way to counter against the hummingbird he traveled north. Zaphias and the trip North. Junpei's flight to Zaphias on the back of his Persona Trismegistus was very relaxing. Other than the few cuts he got from using Trismegistus' assault dive attack to fly faster. After arriving in Zaphias he is amazed by the sights. Although he knew he needed to ask some questions about where he was. Now walking up to a pink-haired woman he introduced himself in which he found out her name was Estelle. After talking to Estelle and having her heal his wounds from his trip she lends him some Gald. Which normally he wouldn't take. However she told him to keep it. And in return he would let Estelle travel with him to find her 'boyfriend' as he liked to put it. Yuri Lowell. After a calm sleep. He woke up the next day and kept his promise with Estelle. The two of them heading north toward the Tower Library. Along the way they ran into a boy named Judai Yuki (Who was being controlled by Haou) And allowed him to join their group also to the north. It is then however when they ran into a group at the Tower. Kratos Aurion, Yuri Lowell and Flynn Scifo. The group splitting up. After Kratos and Haou fought for a small time. Junpei, Yuri and Flynn attempted to stop the fight. In which Kratos muttered some words almost silently. In the distance was the marking of a hummingbird that Junpei remembered clearly. He didn't want to run into Carly or the others again. So he decided to keep the group hidden in the tower until it cleared up. That is however. Until Haou wanted to go for a walk and tell Junpei something. Quickly following after Haou he gets asked if he could get his deck back from Kratos. Although suddenly Haou seemed to get very sick for some unknown reason. Terrified Junpei ran back to the tower and called for help. In which Estelle, Yuri, Flynn and himself ran back to Haou. Who had suddenly dissapeared. Now taking it out on himself he decided splitting up would be a good idea when he noticed Edge's Airship. Flynn, Victoria. A new girl who had been in the tower, And himself all went on the Airship. While the other three went on foot to travel to the Tower of Salvation. It is on the Airship that he met two new people. Static and Wasp. Where he convinced them that after they solved their problems in the world. That they would all go to the beach. The Tower of Salvation + Splitting up once again. Junpei traveled with the group to the Tower of Salvation. Where Wasp and Static both enter the Tower on their own to scout ahead. After waiting for a while Flynn began to worry. In which Junpei quickly agreed to help Flynn search for Estelle and Yuri in the Tower. After walking into an invisible wall. The door seemed to open at Junpei's words. Or so it seemed. A new man. Schwann Oltorain had opened the door. Telling the group about Yuri's betrayal. Junpei being the carefree guy he was didn't care. All he wanted was to find Wasp and Static and get them to the beach. After the trio enter further into the tower they manage to run into Yusei Fudo, Yggdrasill, Yuri and Kratos. Who all stood in front of them. Junpei however. Was sick of running into trouble. As he described all that he went through. Yusei seemed to notice that he talked about one of the Earthbound Gods. Now slamming Junpei hard into a wall unintentionally. He asked Junpei a few questions in which Junpei responded in a friendly manner. Even inviting Yusei to join the group at the beach when everything was done. Yusei seemed to accept it. However he told Junpei to warn Jack Atlas about the Dark Signers. In which Junpei is then kicked out of the tower. Now split up from another group he traveled toward Neo Domino City. Stupei's adventure in Neo Domino City! Junpei quickly arrived in Neo domino City and decided to wander around for a while. After wandering for a while he got an idea to send a message throughout the world to try and reach Jack Atlas from that. Using Yukari Takeba's name poorly and getting a reply from Dark Signer Carly stating "We will meet again soon Junpei" That he decided his plan had worked. He wanted to draw out the Dark signers and take them down himself. It wasn't until he ran into the "Future king of pirates" Monkey D Luffy that he had much events. After getting some Ramen with Luffy. The two of them decide to join together to find Crocodile and the others to save the day. That is until Luffy somehow dissapeared. Shocked and confused. Junpei tries to help another boy. Simon's pet who had been with Luffy find his owner. That is however. Until he got another text from Yukari Takeba. His friend from Port Island who was at the nearby town of Twilight Town. After waiting for Yukari he quickly was punched hard in the stomatch by her. In which she quickly told him. "Thats for using my name in the message." After she punched him however. She noticed Boota and wanted to help him find his owner. It was then that Junpei and Yukari both spotted Yoko and Simon. And asked them if they wanted to join their group to travel around and explore the world. The group currently is on their way from Neo Domino City on the backs of Chocobo's. With Jiyu Nanohana and Vincent Valentine Arriving at Altessa's House and Junpei's master plan. As the group arrived to Altessa's House. They met up with more people in their group. A man named Dante, Altessa himself and a boy named Laharl. (There may have been others also.) Which they find out the Dark Signers had attacked there. Junpei was angered by this fact. Thinking that the 'dark signers were TRYING to kill him' But he decided to keep quiet as he stayed with the group for a while. That is before he sat around listening to the others. After Yukari went to sleep. Junpei had an idea to keep the group there safe while solving the issue with the Dark Signers also. He would travel to Castle Oblivion to set things right! Without the help of the others there. The only issue was. Altessa was doing repairs on their Evoker's there. Which meant he would be powerless if he arrived there without it. So he quickly attempted to convince Altessa to let him leave. And to his surprise. His plan actually worked. After sneaking out of Altessa's House. Junpei started to fly to Castle Oblivion to fight the Dark Signers once and for all. The Fight at Castle Oblivion Junpei continued to fly toward Castle Oblivion when the Tower of Salvation fell. Junpei however wasn't afraid of it. He thought maybe it would hit a Dark Signer on the way! However it didn't take long for him to arrive outside of the Castle. He kept a cheerful look on his face as he arrived there. However he managed to see a boy looking out toward the falling tower. He was shocked to see it was Judai Yuki. Junpei was increasingly more cheerful as he saw Judai. He remembered the promise before he made to Judai. However he didn't get a chance to talk to Kratos to get the Deck he promised back. However Junpei shrugged this off as he entered the building. Little to his knowledge. Judai was now a Dark Signer also. But Junpei didn't care. He was more focused on calling out Carly to get a rematch. Which his plan seemed to be working. Junpei showed he was a lot more brave than in the past. In which he fought Carly. However he was shocked to see there were more Dark Signers there also. A girl named Yukiko Amagi, Judai himself. And a boy named Lan were all there. It caused Junpei to worry a bit as he was fighting a losing battle. That is until the group who were at Altessa's House showed up to help Junpei. In which the group fought together to force the Dark Signers to leave. However they knew it wasn't safe to stay out in the open. In which they now headed to find a location the Dark Signers didn't know about. To attempt to hide out. Arc 2 Traveling once again! Junpei was bored of staying in place for a while. The group had managed to find Tatsumi Port Island. But Junpei was angry that he didn't help save the Dark Signers. He wanted to leave Port Island as soon as possible. And it seemed the group all there wanted to help also. But they needed supplies first. In which they made their way toward the mall nearby. However they were shocked to see a dragon nearby. Junpei however wanted to tame the dragon to ride it into battle against the Dark Signers. Which caused him and his group to get into a fight. They were having a difficult time against the creature. That is until Minato Arisato, Rita Mordio and Genis Sage. After the group managed to help. They quickly decided to travel together with a new girl. Minako Arisato. Who Junpei, Yukari and Minato were shocked to find out that she was in fact a female version of Minato. But Junpei decided to carry her to Castle Oblivion with the group with the help of Trismegistus. Where the two of them started to get to know each other while Junpei attempted to cheer her up. Seeing as they had forgotten her. The battle of Castle Oblivion Junpei and their group quickly arrived at Castle Oblivion. However they were greeted by a creature attacking a helicopter outside of it named Ridley. The group all decided helping out there would be best as they charged into battle against the creature. Junpei got injured in the fight quite a bit due to Ridley's attacks. However what forced him to keep moving was the fact at Ridley's defeat Minako was dragged into some water nearby Castle Oblivion. Almost drowning. But Junpei jumped into the water to help her. He had to try to save her somehow. He knew it would be the best way possible. After the Officers nearby saved Junpei and Minako. The group there split up. Junpei brought a large amount of the team into the nearby castle. As they used Genis' tracking abilities to find where the Dark Signers were. And upon entering the room. Something terrible happened. Carly had just been manipulated by her Earthbound god. Losing all knowledge of what she was doing. As her Fortune Lady Earth shot a large blast toward Junpei. The monster was powerful enough to kill Junpei in one hit. As he fell to the ground face-first. To the shock of his friends nearby. Which caused them all to get angry and fight harder as Junpei vanished into the shadow realm. "So I died again... Huh?" Junpei awoke a little while later in the shadow realm. Confused about what had happened as he looked to himself. It took a moment. However he remembered he had died. Which caused him to get depressed for a moment. He couldn't see Chidori there. Which caused him to feel as if something was wrong. However he kept moving. After a while of walking. He ran into Carly Nagisa and Dark Signer Carly Nagisa as Carly was having her fight with her Dark Signer. Junpei however. Wanted revenge on the Dark Signer. Also to prove he 'wasn't weak. And that he could keep fighting' With the help of Carly. The two of them managed to defeat Carly's Dark Signer version. In which Carly was apologetic to Junpei. Which shocked him a little bit. He quickly shook off this feeling though as he agreed to be her bodyguard. He didn't want a repeat of the other Dark Signers as the two of them traveled together. Junpei learned a bit about Carly's past. Which caused him to feel sorry for her. However the group managed to run into more previous dark Signers. Yukiko Amagi, Lan and Dr. Stein. The group now are awaiting a strange stage that seems to be moving toward them. As the stage approached them they were greeted by Freakazoid. Who gave them a challenge of... Hole in a wall! Junpei was confused by this. However he decided to have fun while trying to get his own freedom! In which the group managed to defeat the challenge. Getting a reward. In which it was a tie on the voting. Which the two rewards were sent somewhere in the world. Upon appearing back into the main world the group all fell on Zelos Wilder. Who was with a group of people. The one he noticed the most was Aigis however. Who seemed to be happy to see Junpei. He was glad to see her too. However as Shinjiro Aragaki fell on Zelos also Junpei was shocked. In which he was extrememly happy to see the old member of S.E.E.S there. However now Carly, Junpei and Yukiko decided to travel back to her place. In which upon arriving they discovered that Carly's Car was at sector Security. In which the group travelled there. Almost being arrested by some officers however the group managed to make a deal with Jaeger. In which he told them to verify some bounties that were there. In which the group created "Team Second Chance" With Junpei being their Self-Proclaimed leader. However he was called by Akihiko Sanada. Who stated he was at a woman named Martha's House. However he was introduced to Chie Satonaka. Who demanded that Junpei put Yukiko on the phone. Who then asked if they could travel there. In which the group went on their way to visit there! Or so they thought.... The next morning Junpei, Yukiko and Carly started out at Carly's apartment. They had run into "Car troubles" On the way to Martha's House. Which meant the group had to travel back to Martha's House. This time with a different method in mind. The group would take the train! In which they travelled to the train station. Only to meet up with another Other-worlder like themselves named Kamijou Touma. In which Junpei invited him to join their group. In which he agreed. However as the group got on the train they were greeted by the Emperor and Empress Arcana Shadows. Junpei was shocked by this. Seeing as he had defeated them in the past before. However that didn't matter. The group needed to fight. Which they were at a major dis-advantage without a scanner... That is before Carly took Junpei's Evoker. Using it on herself to summon a scanning Persona of her own! It caused Junpei and the others to fight the shadows and defeat them as Carly fell unconcious. Junpei however took the time to try to get the train started again.... Only to have it going too fast. To the point he could have crashed the train. However thanks to Carly and Yukiko's attempts the train stopped just before hitting Akihiko himself. In which the group now started to head back to Carly's place after the discovery of them going the wrong way. However they were joined by a man named Rikumaru on the way. "Giant floating shadow witch thing?!" At midnight the group was about to attempt another try to get to Martha's House. However this was cut short as the group discovered what seemed to be a giant "Shadow" Named Walpurgis Night floating above the city. Causing damage to different buildings. In which Junpei and the others felt the need to fight it back. In which the group fought to their best ability to defeat the shadow. However it seemed from Carly that scanning the giant creature would effect the persons mind. Which caused them to avoid that detail. Personality Junpei is a very cheerful person. Usually never thinking before he does something. Which in some cases helps. While in others makes him eaisier to trick and fall into a trap. Junpei loves to impress others. Usually by showing off his Persona. Or using his normal cheerful attitude to make people like him. However he has low self esteem which he hides with his sarcastic comments and cheerful attitude. Junpei also can be very serious at times if they are needed. And he can eaisily be angered. Junpei also has been very forgiving lately. Mostly to the previous Dark Signers. However being the leader of Team Second Chance has caused him to feel the need to be more brave. Attempting to be a good influence on his friends in the team. Abilities/Items. Persona - Trismegistus: Junpei has a powerful Persona of the Magician Social link. Trismegistus is a physical based Persona with very weak fire spells. However he also can buff his teammates as much as need be. His Persona however has a strange gift named "Spring of Life" Given to him from Chidori Yoshino when she passed away. This will heal him by a small amount each turn. More than making up for the constant health loss of his Persona's Physical attacks. This also effects life points however. This Persona can only be summoned with an Evoker. Two-Handed Sword: Junpei's weapon Choice. It is a large Two-handed sword that he carries around and swings at his enemy. He uses it like a Baseball bat however. Thunder Cape: Junpei was given an item called the Thunder Cape as a gift from Altessa. This cape increases Junpei's defense by a little bit. However it also improves his resistances to Wind and Electricity. Which allows Junpei's Persona weakness of Wind to be changed to "Normal Damage" Other than a weakness. Magician Synchro Deck: Junpei bought a deck while in Neo Domino City. This deck is a Spellcaster Synchro deck which revolves around summoning Supreme Arcanite Magician and other such spellcasters. It is decent at swarming the field if need be. Category:Character Category:Game Category:Male Category:Persona